


Rekindling

by LoneDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Rated M for later Chapters, Slow Burn, current mchanzo, exes to friends to lovers, hanzo is in denial but its fine, multi-chapter, old flame comes back with a vengance, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse had a short, but intense relationship during the height of Overwatch. They were forced to separated after the fall and lost touch since. Mccree still longs for the past, but Hanzo has moved on, at least he likes to think he does. However, a reunion of multiple sorts seeks to change all of that.





	1. Arrivals and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I've always wanted to do a story like this so you guys enjoy this little love (heh get it) project of mine. As always, if you have criticisms and concerns, please let me know in the comments, I love and appreciate all of them (yes that includes keysmashes). <3\. This is a pretty short chapter but not all of the chapters will be this long. Depending on the material I'm covering, they may be quite lengthy.

Hanzo really didn't want to do this. After all, the only reason he was cramped in-between a screaming child and a very smelly old man on an equally unpleasant plane, was because of his brother's power of persuasion. His own guilt and Genji's incessant requests for him to join Overwatch for "his own benefit" seemed to have gotten the best of him. He would rather not think about the name, or the emotions he associated with it, but he guessed that he didn't really have a choice. He was trying to sleep, emphasis on the word trying, the turbulence certainly wasn't making things any better for him. But somehow out of exhaustion or sheer willpower, he did manage to fall asleep. Though, that still didn't fix the ten-mile bags under his eyes or the jet lag that resulted from the twelve-hour flight. However, after more traveling and some hitchhiking, Hanzo managed to get to Overwatch HQ intact. 

The whole process didn't take too long, he went into a sort of doctors office with some blonde woman for about an hour, not being exactly sure what she was testing him for. After that fiasco, he was shown his living quarters on one of the top floors of the complex. He was soon after made to sign a contract saying he would be keeping all of his "activities" under Overwatch a secret to the civilian population. He could barely remember any of it though, his mind was far too clouded to think or do much. All he could manage to do was lay in his creaky queen-sized bed and stare up at the ceiling for what felt like forever. 

He had a lot of confronting to do. 

But before Hanzo could explore more on the subject mentally, he heard a loud knock at his door. Normally he would complain that he just sat down, but he noticed as he aged that time seemed to pass differently than before. Hanzo yawned, grumbled, and dragged himself off of the bed and opened the door, he just hoped he didn't have bedhead. He felt an odd mix of emotions as he opened the door. Rage, relief, bitterness, longing for a relationship lost, and disappointment with himself and his unforgivable moment of weakness.

"Well, I can't believe you actually showed up," Genji chimed behind his mask, leaning against the door frame as Hanzo imagined what his face must look like underneath. How scarred it must be. 

"I figured that it was the least I could do," Hanzo replied, something keeping himself from looking into Genji's eyes. Or where he thought they were.

"At least you came, that's all I can ask for at this point. You plan on coming down and joining the rest of us?" Genji asked, sighing through his mask. Hanzo could practically see that same annoyed and unimpressed look that Genji would often front in his youth. 

"Not right now, maybe later. I'm just not feeling my best at the moment." Hanzo remarked, being cut off by his stomach growling louder than the silence between them. 

"That belly says otherwise, come on, getting ready. I'll meet you downstairs," Genji said before quickly walking down the hallways and bounding down the stairs to the dining room. 

Hanzo sighed in the doorway, closing the door behind him and leaning against it hard, his head hitting the cold metal steel of the door. He fixed up his hair and put on some regular house clothes, dreading all of the possible reactions that could happen when he walked down those cold flight of aluminum stairs. Everything here felt so cold and rigid, much like his old life, filled with discipline and little compromise. He wasn't even here for a day and he already hated it, though, that's how he felt every time his routine shifted. Just another time he has to adjust to settings he had no control over and no say in. But he'd get used to it again, hopefully soon or he felt like he was going to go insane. He hated how whenever he would walk past anyone, how their eyes would linger on him a little too long, how they walked a little quieter. He'd get over it. 

Though, when he finally came down into the dining hall, he certainly wasn't expecting him to be here. As his eyes scanned the room from one of the far left corners, his eyes landed on a familiar face. He felt his breath skip for a minute, what was  _he_ doing here? Hanzo had to pinch his thigh to remind himself that he was over it, that he was over them. He hadn't seen him in almost 8 years now, it had felt so long ago but from what Hanzo could tell, Jesse hadn't changed all that much. He walked swiftly over to next to Genji and sat down promptly next to him, trying not to make eye contact with anyone else.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here," Hanzo whispered, noticing soon after that there was already a plate of food out where he was sitting. Did...Genji already get one for him?

"I didn't know I needed to tell you," Genji replied equally as quiet, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface of the long table. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and ate his food, telling himself that everything was fine (it wasn't) while he tried to eat the rest of his steak and potatoes. He tried not to linger too long on the memories that would occasionally float through his mind, focusing on much more important things like training and the adjustment that he would have to undergo. Hanzo soon forgot about the dilemmas that were plaguing him, instead, he listened quietly to the other Overwatch members talk and catch up. Hanozo found that being a good listener always got you far in life, especially if you're in a new place and you don't know much of your surroundings. 

He stayed for a little while after they had all finished eating, listening and mentally taking note of all of the dynamics between everyone. But, he noticed that Jesse and one other woman on the farther end of the table where the only ones that weren't speaking. The woman had dark brown skin, long black hair, a very haughty looking face, and what looked to be a prosthetic arm. She looked like she was also watching everyone, occasionally looking up across the table before staring into a window. She seemed intriguing, hopefully, there was something there. 

Hanzo went back to his room as soon as Genji left, telling Hanzo not to stay up too late and to get some much-needed rest. Hanzo couldn't say no to a date with his brand new bed, so as he was walking upstairs to his room, he was a little surprised to hear footsteps. As he came up and traveled down the hallway, he couldn't help but see out of the corner of his eye a hint of crimson heading into the room next to his.


	2. Hauntings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for the wait you guys, I’ll try and update about every week or so

* * *

* * *

Jesse found himself pacing in his room later that night, waiting for Fareeha to answer his calls. He had a hard time processing everything that had happened that day, and he didn’t know what else than to call his best friend. Though, she might be a little peeved that he’s calling her so late. 

“Come on...pick up already,” He grumbled, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited. 

He heard a groan on the other end of the line and then some shuffling of bedsheets, and then a very groggy and tired voice. 

“Yes? Hello..Jesse is that you? Are you okay did you hurt yourself?” She asked, a little confused and slightly dazed as to why Jesse was calling her at three in the morning. 

“Alright so, I know you’re probably mad at me for waking you up, but I gotta tell you something-”

“Wait..wait Jesse, is this  _ really  _ that important for you to wake me up? If this is about what I think it is, you’re going to be glad I’m here in Egypt,” She groaned, yawning loud enough to where Jesse could hear it. 

“Look I promise it’s important, it’s not super important but it’s up there,” Jesse replied, feeling antsy as sat at the edge of his bed. 

“Alright, fine, go ahead,” Fareeha sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. 

“Okay, so uh...you remember Hanzo?” He said cautiously, just saying his name felt strange. 

“Oh yeah, how could I not forget the guy you would talk about nonstop for almost a whole year? Why? Something happen?” She asked, curling up under the comforters of her bed. 

“Yeah he’s in the room right next to mine,” Jesse winced, just thinking about it made his body turn stiff. 

“Ouch,  _ awkward, _ but at least you don’t like him anymore. I think that’d be even worse wouldn’t it?” She said with a grimace, rubbing her eyes as she sat in bed. 

“Yeah...about that-”

“Jesse I swear, don't even think about it-”

“Look, I know I know, but I just...can’t get over it, or him. I dunno what to do I feel like I’m going crazy,” 

Jesse sighed to himself, putting his head in hands. It took him a lot to say those words, feelings of regret that have been building up for the past eight years finally bubbled up to the surface. 

“Dude, its making me depressed having to listen to this, just go  _ talk to him _ . You didn’t need to call me for me to tell you that,” Pharah groaned, she rolled her eyes a little. She sometimes wished Jesse was a little more assertive instead of never feeling sure of himself. But she knew he couldn’t help being insecure about his feelings. 

“I dunno, I just needed some advice I guess,” Jesse said, scratching an itch on the back of his neck. 

“Look, I appreciate you asking for help instead of sabotaging yourself, but it’s way too late for me to think clearly. I’ll to you in the morning, get some rest Jesse.” 

“Alright, fine, goodnight,” Jesse replied, hanging up and setting the phone back down on the nightstand. 

Jesse crawled back into bed, pulling the covers completely over his body. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep for the fifth time that night. His mind just kept replaying all of those old treasured memories he just couldn’t seem to let go of. 

At first, he didn’t feel that terrible, it was just the typical feelings you got after a breakup. But after Overwatch disbanded and he found himself alone, Jesse knew that he made a mistake, a big one at that. He stayed up late at night often thinking about how he could have made things different, if he just wasn’t so scared. He wasn’t angry, there was no one to be mad at but himself, but he couldn’t shake this indescribable sadness that seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

Jesse tried not to think too much about it, or him, or anything this late at night. He had alright taken his medication almost two hours ago so he wasn’t sure whether he should go get some more. 

He groaned as he slowly got out of bed, again. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from underneath the bed and headed towards the kitchen to get himself a glass. The whiskey usually worked better anyway, even though Angela would rip him a new one if she found out he was drinking it with his medication. He didn’t need much though, just a few swigs to help him to relax after a night of constant tossing and turning. And as he finally fell asleep, he hoped that tomorrow morning wouldn’t be as eventful as yesterday. 

——————

Unfortunately, he woke up with a splitting headache. Jesse, at that point, just omitted to staying in bed and took this as a sign that he shouldn’t leave his room. He spent a good chunk of the morning staying underneath the warm fleece comforters and looking at cat videos, those always made him feel a little better, even if it was cheesy. Though, soon he was disturbed by a loud knock at the door. 

He groaned and covered himself in the large blanket, surrounding himself with it. He thought that maybe if he didn’t say anything, the person at the door would leave. That seemed to be the case until a few minutes later, Fareeha came bursting through his door, literally. She pretty much kicked the door in and care sliding into the room. 

“Pharah reporting for duty!” She exclaimed before bursting into controllable laughter, practically rolling on the floor. 

Jesse jumped in surprise, his body frozen in shock. She was supposed to be in Egypt doing whatever she does there, not bursting through his door and scaring the living shit out him. 

“What the hell you bustin’ down doors for?!”  He exclaimed, his heartbeat gradually relaxing as he realized he wasn’t in danger. 

“It was payback for last night. God, your face was priceless,” She chuckled, getting up to open the door. 

“Ugh that was a whole day ago,” He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed, still half asleep, “and why are you even here? I thought you were still in Egypt.” He wasn’t going to ask how she managed to unlock his door, and Jesse hoped that somehow it wasn’t completely broken. 

“I was until I got called in, so I figured I would surprise you,” Fareeha replied, sitting next to him at the edge of the bed, still wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. 

“That was one hell of a surprise, you don’t need to be so dramatic,” He grumbled as he pushed the covers off of him. 

“Life’s no fun that way. Come on sleepyhead, you can’t shut yourself in all day,” she poked the side of Jesse’s face playfully and headed towards the door, “I’ll see you downstairs in the next twenty minutes.” 

Jesse watched her leave, sighing as he stretched his shoulder blades. He was happy for the most part that she was here, after all, they were best friends for as long as he could remember. But part of him dreaded her arrival for one reason; she could read him so easily it was almost supernatural. There is nothing he could hide or keep from her, no matter how hard he tried, she would eventually find out the truth. It was even more concerning how that all of these dormant feelings had awakened, and he was sure because of it, the next few months were going to be hell for him. 

He did eventually get out of bed, changing into regular house clothes. An old Alan Jackson sweatshirt and sweatpants to be exact, with additional bear shaped slippers so his feet didn’t get cold. 

Jesse made his way down the stairs carefully, hoping that he wouldn’t run into...him. Jesse didn’t think he could handle being stared down again. He shook his head at the thought. Hanzo was just one man, and Jesse wasn’t going to die if they ended up in the same room together. But even so, it sure as hell felt like it to him. 

Jesse took a deep breath as he entered the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. He was almost forty, so he was going to handle this like an adult. There was no point in tip toeing around everywhere because of one person. He then decided he just wasn’t going to think about him. And if he didn’t think about him, he wouldn’t feel like a pile of steaming garbage. 

As the coffee machine pumped out the last drops of liquid, he heard Fareeha slide into the room. 

“I’m surprised you actually came out of your room,” she said, resting her elbow against the countertop. 

“Well, I’m here, you happy now?” He asked, stirring his coffee as he looked up at her.    


“For now,” She replied, reaching into the cupboard above his head and pulled out a granola bar, “you still thinkin’ about that guy?”

Jesse paused for a second, there was no point in lying about it. 

“Yeah…” Jesse admitted, sipping his beverage as he avoided eye contact with her. 

“Really dude?” She took a bite out of the granola bar, staring him down, “really? It’s been how long?” 

“I don’t wanna get into it,” Jesse said, the tips of his ears turning bright hot red.

“Look, why don’t you go talk to him-”

“Now why would I do that? You want me to die or somethin’?” Jesse questioned, just thinking about made his skin crawl from the sheer awkwardness of it all. 

“I dunno, maybe it’d give you some closure, or make it worse. But you’ll never know if you don’t at least try. And it’s not like he’s going anywhere so you’ll have to get used to it and trying talking to him,” Fareeha replied, finishing the rest of her “breakfast.” For being a security guard she ate like a mouse. 

“I guess you’re right about that,” Jesse sighed, drinking his coffee as it started to cool down. She was right about a lot of things. 

“I usually am,” she said, tossing her wrapper into the garbage can like she was shooting a basket, “by the way, I’m moving in the room above yours.” 

“Why, so you can spy on me?” He chuckled, wiping the coffee mustache off of his face with the side of his hand. 

“I don’t really have a say since it was assigned to me by the talking gorilla. In any event, I expect to hear plenty of updates on this,” She stated, tapping her nails against the marble counter. 

“On what?”

“You know, the thing with your ex.” 

“Ugh, alright fine, but only because I trust you not to say anything about it,” Jesse replied, rubbing his fingertips against his temples. 

“You know me, my lips are sealed,” Fareeha said, reassuring him with a quick pat on the shoulder. “I’ll catch you later, I gotta go finish setting up my room, call me when you get the chance,” she headed out of the kitchen and could hear her feet hitting the metal tops of the stairs becoming more and more distant with each passing moment

He finished the rest of his coffee in silence and put it in the sink for someone else to take care of, he had more important things to worry about. Wallowing in his own guilt being one of them. He remembered Winston telling him something about a debriefing later that day in a text he sent out to everyone, but he was too lazy to look at his phone to find out. But he didn’t think it was anytime soon. 

Jesse figured he could at least walk around a bit, take a walk down memory lane as he recalled all of the moments he shared when he first came here at the tender age of seventeen. He remembered how incredibly nervous he felt, but with the guidance of Gabe, he had a feeling he could get through it all. But, now that he was (probably) gone, he had no idea what to do now. Jesse never really had a family he came here, and now almost half of the original overwatch team was either dead, missing, or in hiding. 

He didn’t need this, he didn’t need more ghosts haunting him, he didn’t need these feelings, he didn’t need anything but some god damn alone time. 

Jesse took a deep breath as he stared out a window, telling himself everything was going to be okay, somehow. He needed to believe it would or else he was afraid he really was going to go crazy. He looked out into the forest outside, getting lost in the seemingly endless expanse of trees. 

His concentration was broken as he heard a loud thud and some grumbling behind him. It was Hanzo, and apparently stubbed his toe against the wall corner. 

_ “He's still clumsy,”  _ He thought to himself fondly before forcing the thought out of his mind. Jesse couldn’t help but admire him for a few moments, but who wouldn’t? 

Hanzo had grown out that short, choppy haircut that he remembered running his fingers through. But the bob that he had going on suited him just as well; Jesse wondered if it still smelled like mint. Jesse had also noticed that Hanzo had gotten physically more scruffy, and had more greys in his hair and sideburns, but it just made him look more distinguished. But it was hard to maintain that image when he constantly bumped into walls and furniture. 

Hanzo muttered angrily to himself as he held his sore foot, unaware of Jesse’s presence until he looked up for a split second. Their eyes locked almost instantly, awkward tension filling the room as they stared at each other with a deafening silence. 

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but ended up just looking like a seal. He felt a little better thought when he saw the oh-so-demure archers face was as red as his. 

“I...uh, sorry for avoiding you,” Jesse admitted, avoiding Hanzo’s piercing gaze as much as he could. Even now he couldn’t help melting around him just like he used to when they first met. 

“It’s fine, I was doing the same thing,” Hanzo snapped, clearly uncomfortable from how red his neck was. Jesse always found it kinda cute how whenever Hanzo was embarrassed or flustered his whole body would turn into one buff freshly ripe tomato. 

They didn’t know what to say after that. After all, there was nothing left to say after they split. But despite this, Jesse could still feel something between them, or maybe he was just so desperate for it to be so.

“I’m gonna go now… I’ll see you around I suppose,” Hanzo said, backing away before almost running away he moved so fast. 

“Yeah, see ya,” Jesse replied back weakly, he couldn’t help feeling a little empty as he sighed to himself. His heart sinking as he heard Hanzo's footsteps grow quieter as he moved away from him. 

Maybe Jesse was imagining things, but he could’ve sworn he saw the tiniest smile on Hanzo’s face. It was only for an instant before he had left, but that was all that Jesse needed. 


End file.
